


Strange Bedfellows

by cathalin



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Hate Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a joke, I think? Someone somewhere mentioned the idea of kris/tommy, which was unheard of at the time? I honestly can't even remember what it was or where it's posted, but here it is. I wrote it extremely tongue in cheek, but actually they're kind of fun. Needless to say, everyone is wildly out of character. Not edited.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a joke, I think? Someone somewhere mentioned the idea of kris/tommy, which was unheard of at the time? I honestly can't even remember what it was or where it's posted, but here it is. I wrote it extremely tongue in cheek, but actually they're kind of fun. Needless to say, everyone is wildly out of character. Not edited.

Kris rolled his eyes in Adam's direction.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tommy sighed.

Kris hated Tommy, but, whatever, he needed someone to drink with while Adam whored it up with yet another twink on the dance floor. "I hate you," he slurred.

"Mmm, and I hate you." Tommy raised a speculative eyebrow at Kris.

"Really? My god. You seriously will do anyone, won't you." Kris slugged back another shot. He figured with one or two more, he wouldn't even notice Tommy's hair, which was in some new configuration apparently involving braids and chopsticks.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Tommy scooted his barstool a little closer to Kris. "Hate sex. Seriously, dude."

Kris eyed him warily. Tommy actually _was_ kind of hot, in a tiny wannabee way.

Tommy tossed his head and looked Kris over. "I guess for a Southern uptight stick in the mud, you're kind of alright."

"Hey!" Kris said.

"Want to fuck?"

"Oh, like hell," Kris started to say, but then Tommy shoved his knee into his crotch and his black polished fingers caressed his thigh, and it actually felt pretty incredible.

"Okay, fine," Kris said, after glancing back at the dance floor, where Adam was feeling up two guys and a girl. "Don't even think about topping, though."

"You wish!" Tommy winked at Kris. "You'll be begging me to soon enough."

"Ha!" Kris said as they walked out the exit. "You'll be begging _me_!"

"Better idea," Tommy said, dragging Kris into a cab. "How about we arrange it so neither of us can talk at all."

Kris looked at Tommy a second, who was licking his lips and looking pointedly at Kris's crotch. Kris nodded and shoved some money at the cabbie. "Extra money if we get there faster."

Tommy smirked.

Kris smirked back.

Tommy's hair really was pretty awesome.

The End


End file.
